


Tack

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School, Short One Shot, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is disappointed in his son but not for the reason he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tack

Len walked out of the school with Bart’s hand held firmly in his. Michael was snickering behind at his brother’s misfortune as they headed to the car. Len didn’t say anything as both filed into the car. He went around and got into the driver’s seat and started the car. Bart fidgeted nervously as his father continued on in silence.

“I’m sorry!” Bart finally blurted out. Len rose a brow in silently.

“I know that I shouldn’t have done that but I really couldn’t help it and pleasepleasepleasepleasedon’ttelldad!” Bart ended up speeding up his words so that neither his brother nor his father could hear him.

“Shouldn’t have done what?” Len asked as he looked back to the road.

“I shouldn’t have put the tack on my teacher’s seat.” Bart mumbled dejectedly.

“No.” That caused Bart to look up at once, “You should have known there was a camera there and not made any indication of moving. You shouldn’t have gotten caught. Luckily the principle doesn’t know you’re a speedster otherwise we would be having a different conversation. On that note. Don’t be like your cousin. I don’t want you recreating things you see in cartoons. If you're going to do something make it creative and not something from the Incredibles.” Bart blinked in shock as Michael grinned.

“Soooo…. you aren’t telling dad?”

“No, now let’s go get ice cream.” Bart grinned happily as Michael finally laughed out loud. Of course none of them had thought the principle would call Barry so all of them ended up in trouble when they got home.


End file.
